A Youko's Match
by Kitsune's Grrl
Summary: The Reikai Tantei have a new task: the taming of the youkai Reiku, the shapeshifter. As the past is stirred up, will a romance appear with a youko, a koorime, or both? A bit of OOC for some characters, and requesting OC's!
1. Puppy Love

This is my very first fic, so R&R! (flames are accepted, but please, not too hot! ^^;;)  
  
I don't own YYH, or any of its characters, but I do own Reiku! YYH belongs to Japan and all its geniuses. /denotes character thought/ [author's words or thoughts] *person on other side of the phone* "character speaking" (duh!) 'written note' ~~~ scene or POV change  
  
Ch.1-"Puppy" Love  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked in silence, each deep in thought. They hadn't spoken much since the latest case, in which they were forced to fight against the Koorime; Hiei hadn't liked it, yet hadn't not liked it. He was incredibly confused, ad Kurama understood. Hiei hadn't had to think of any of the Koorime, except for Yukina, for ages, and he was discontent. Just then, Yuuske came running up like the Hounds of Hell were at his heels.  
  
"Konichiwa, Yuuske-kun, daijoubo?" Kurama asked in a worried tone. He had never seen his friend so panicked before, and it was a little disconcerting.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine, but there's big trouble! Boton told me to get you and hurry back to my house, Mom's not gonna be out for much longer, and the others are waiting, c'mon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~at Yuuske's house~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boton sat on her heels, oar in hand. She was ready to beat the thing to death if it did escape, but she REALLY hoped she didn't have to. Boton could feel its youki all the way across the room, and that demon was mad!! She looked at the strapping young teenage boy sitting on the cage; his eyes were closed and the blue pacifier that was constantly in his mouth was twitching slightly.  
  
/Koenma-sama is so nervous, what could this thing be?/ she thought to herself.  
  
Boton was about to ask if he was all right when the door flew open, and three of the Reikai Tantei practically flew into the room, sweating and gasping for breath. Hiei spoke first.  
  
" We couldn't find the buffoon, though we looked everywhere. He had best not be with Yukina."  
  
"Hiei, just forget about it, we're here on business and don't have time to worry about your sister so sit down!"  
  
Boton gasped. It had been the first time that Koenma had spoken since he had found the creature, and his tone was exceptionally harsh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just gotten my hand to my katana when the buffoon himself came stumbling in.  
  
"HERE YOU ARE URAMESHI! KEIKO HAS BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! SHE MADE ME GO FIND YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, I AM GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE IN YOU BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
Yuuske began to laugh hysterically, and to my great luck and amusement, it only served to enrage the baka even more.  
  
"OH YOU THINK THAT'S FUNY DO YA? WELL YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I RIP YER STINKIN' LUNGS OUT!!!!"  
  
By now, Yuuske was on the floor with laughter, Kurama was struggling to make his sniggers into a polite cough, but I was with Yuuske in this case and joined in on his outright laughing fit!  
  
Just then, as Kuwabara jumped Yuuske and attempted to carry out his measly threats, Kurama nudged me and brought me from my amusement.  
  
"Nani was that for fox? This is extremely entertaining, and can only end with baka ningen in immense pain and I don't want to miss that."  
  
"Look to the covered object that Koenma is sitting on, only with your ki."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the crazy fox was talking about, but he had gotten my curiosity as spiked as my hair, so I obliged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as Hiei turned to the box-like shape that Koenma was sitting on. Suddenly, his Jagan shot open and burned through his bandana,  
  
"What the heck is in there kitsune?! Nothing but my influence has opened my Jagan before, that is until now."  
  
I sighed. "I really couldn't say Hiei. It seems so familiar, like I've met it but can't grasp the memory."  
  
"Could it have possibly been a past partner, when you were still a youko? It seems strong enough for your standards, and definitely has a similar attitude from what I can grasp."  
  
" Indeed so, you could be right Hiei, but the only way to find out is to take off that cloth that covers its container."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koenma's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After my more foolish Tanteis were done with their friendly greeting of beating each other black and blue(well, more like Yuuske beating Kuwabara black and blue, but that's not important) Hiei spoke up.  
  
/ Finally, someone will ask about the cage,/ I thought to myself. I was getting stiff from sitting so long, and with the posture I had to keep in a teenager's form! It was driving me mad!  
  
"What's in the box thing?" Hiei asked, attempting to repair his bandana.  
  
/Wait, what is he doing that for? I appears to be burned in half, and his Jagan! It's open! He knows something strong is around./  
  
"That's why I have called you here, Reikai Tantei. Inside this cage, is your next assignment. And here it is; Reikai Tantei, meet the youkai Reiku." [Okay, I know, cheesy name. But don't laugh, the best I could think of was this! It's supposed to mean something like "evil laughing spirit". DON'T LAUGH!!!^.^;;;]  
  
"Reiku? I know I've heard that somewhere, but where?" Kurama had spoken so suddenly, that I paused in the middle I revealing Reiku.  
  
/Could he possibly know this demon? Or maybe, he's heard of her, she is a long living legend./  
  
"Well, get on with it you teeny-bopper toddler! We're not getting any younger, or any more patient!!"  
  
Yuuske, of course./1, 2, 3./ THUNK!!! I grinned./Perfect timing, as usual Boton-chan!/  
  
(Yuuske: @_@) "Now, as I was saying, meet Reiku. She is to be your next assignment. This legendary youkai\thief has been wreaking havoc on the Ningenkai. We've had a hard time catching her, since she can change forms. In fact, I believe she is doing so right now, making a desperate attempt to escape. Let me show you."  
  
Slowly, I dragged the sheet off of the cage. They were in for a shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reiku's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My youki was certainly getting a workout. I had never changed this fast before, or this often. I was going so fast in fact, that I couldn't see myself, I looked like a shapeless blob of glowing ki.  
  
/I can't keep this up for much longer, I have to save some energy for when they let me out./ I decided to hold off on the transformations in a little while. Maybe, one of my last few forms could find a weak spot in the spell. But, before I could stop, the cover of my prison was removed, and the sudden light startled me into picking up the pace. My eyes stayed in place as they adjusted to this odd light, and ended up in a locked position on two shining emerald pools of intelligence and depth.  
  
/That look seems familiar, yet the eyes don't. Hmm, interesting./  
  
I noticed the form of all those in the room finally, and slowly arranged a form similar to theirs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stared at the odd being in the cage. The eyes were the only distinguishable feature on the entire thing, and those eyes were amazing. To Hiei, who was just to the left, they were an intense shade of gold and powerful. To Yuuske, who was to Kurama's right, they were startlingly blue and attractive. To Kuwabara, who was still on the floor to Yuuske's right, they were deep, brown, and thoughtful. And to Koenma and Boton, who were to Reiku's left, they were a grayish, stormy and wrathful, boasting a look that could literally kill.  
  
But to Kurama, who was in what might be the world's most tense staring contest, they were all of those colors. Not in crude blocks or blotches of color, but in an intricate, ornate, and smooth blend. He was enthralled. He had never seen such incredible eyes, or had he?  
  
/Those eyes. Why do they nag at my brain so much? Where have I seen such perfect eyes before?/  
  
Hiei noticed how Kurama stared, and how stiff he was, and wondered what was wrong with his friend.  
  
"Something the matter, fox?" He asked with a definite tone of seriousness.  
  
"Wha? Oh, nothing. I just realized how worried 'kassan must be."  
  
/He's lying. Something is wrong./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~ So, what do ya think? Well, I'd love to know so R&R real soon! I want to know if I should keep going, or just give up and go wallow in a pool of misery.( Don't worry, I won't really wallow in misery, feel free to say what you think!!^-^)  
  
Kitsune's Girl  
  
I don't own YYH, the credit for that goes to Japan. But, I do own Reiku!! ( Bye!!! 


	2. Lost in your eyes

This is Ch. 2!! I'm so excited, I think it's really good, but flames are accepted as long as you don't burn me to bad! ^.^;; R&R!!!  
  
I don't own YYH, Japan does. Well, sort of, but I don't know the real creator/owner; DON'T SUE ME!!! /character thought/ ~~~~~ scene or POV change * other person on phone * "speaking"(duh) 'written note' [author talking]  
  
Review of previous chapter.  
  
"Something the matter, fox?" He asked with a definite tone of seriousness.  
  
"Wha? Oh, nothing. I just realized how worried 'kassan must be."  
  
/He's lying. Something is wrong./  
  
Chapter 2- Lost in your Eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Amazing. Such a beautiful creature. And those eyes. They drill into me like a spear drives itself into your heart./ Lost in the thoughts, I only realized the awkward silence when Hiei cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem. Wake up fox. Where have you gone to, hypnosis land???"  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh, my, very sorry. Was just thinking about something." Then the reality of what I was thinking hit me. It was her. But, why? She was some random demon thief, and I was Yoko Kurama/ Shuiichi Minamino. I was a once thief youko, now a straight all-good ningen. This Reiku character should mean nothing to me. She is an assignment, not a love interest.  
  
"Well, since Kurama has come out of his daydream, we will discuss your job. You four are to, "tame" Reiku. What I mean by that is that you must reform and make her a Reikai Tantei like yourselves. Am I understood?"  
  
"Sure, whatever binky-boy. So, who has the "pleasure" of taking on this blood-thirsty youkai thief?" Yuske predictably commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reiku's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their language was slowly sinking in. It seemed that they wanted to try and reform me. That'll certainly be a laugh. They would have their hands full with that task, because I would not change my ways easy. I was finally able to comprehend all they said when two voices rang out.  
  
"I will go first."  
  
That was all they said, and it seemed that the others were almost waiting for more.  
  
/This will be interesting. The green-eyed one they called Kurama, and the one with eyes of blood./  
  
"Both of you? Well, if you want to." the one named "binky-boy" and the like sputtered, almost dropping the light blue orb. It almost seemed the color of reiki. oh well.  
  
"Hn." was all the shorter one remarked.  
  
"Fine with me, makes things more interesting." Kurama stated.  
  
/More interesting indeed./ I thought with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reiku gave the most unnoticeable smile, with a huge evil grin on the inside. They wanted to make her stray from the path that she walked? Fine, they could try.  
  
Kuwabara was examining Reiku.  
  
"Doesn't look like a killer to me, what with those innocent brown eyes, and the little graceful frame, she looks more like some pretty girl who's been hiding and shy her whole life!"  
  
"Baka ningen, her eyes aren't brown, they are gold, can't you tell the difference?" Hiei seemed very pissed that Kuwabara had said her eyes were brown, and almost seemed indignant, like he was defending his love's pride or something.  
  
"You BOTH need glasses, her eyes are a clear blue! How did you idiots get gold and brown???" Yuuske had obviously stated what he saw, and his personality had thrown some insults into the mix.  
  
And so the fight continued, for all but Kurama and Reiku. They knew that everyone was right, and was waiting for the fight to end.  
  
When everyone but the two staring ones had calmed down, Kurama makes a statement to finish any further arguing:  
  
"You're all right, no one is wrong, so just shut the heck up and listen to the orders."  
  
He stated all this quite calmly, and surprised everybody. Kurama never said "shut the heck up", and had never been firm with anybody. Koenma coughed a bit, cleared his throat then continued.  
  
" Yes, well, arigatou Kurama, I think. Anyway, we need someone to go after Kurama and Hiei. So, Yuuske, Kuwabara, who will go next?  
  
"Yuuske will, I er, have a huge test coming up and need to study!" Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
"How pathetic, the ningen is running from duty. And here I thought he couldn't go any lower. Well, I stand corrected." Hiei stated, obviously highly amused at Kuwabara's lame excuse to keep away from Reiku.  
  
"Forget it Hiei. I don't really give a crap when I go. Now later, I got a date with Keiko. See ya pacifier breath! Hahahahahah-" WHACK. Yuuske had gotten another oar to the head, of course.  
  
"Yuuske, will you stop insulting Koenma-sama's binky!! It Is where he keeps his reiki you know! That pacifier could kill you, if Koenma so wished!" a furious Diety of Death shouted. Not that it made a difference, Yuuske was k.o.-ed.  
  
"Later Kurama, you too half pint." Kuwabara managed to grunt out as he dragged a very unconscious Yuuske out of the building. "Dang, Urameshi, what do you do, eat lead every day?" Kuwabara muttered as he walked away.  
  
"Now, you must be careful you two. Reiku is very hostile at the moment, and could be planning a way to fool you and make her escape." Koenma warned. "She has lived much longer than the both of you put together, and knows every single trick of the trade. Don't let her distract you for any reason."  
  
"Hn. sure, whatever." Was all Hiei commented.  
  
"." was all they got from Kurama though. He had gone over to the cage and was peering into it. But, his thoughts were what Hiei was interested in, so he took a peek.  
  
/What??? He's thinking that?? How does that seem somewhat similar to what I'm thinking?/  
  
For what Kurama was thinking was:/ So, we meet again Reiku. But this time, you won't get away. I, and my love, will not let you./  
  
Owari to Ch. 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This chapter has been dedicated to two very kind authors; the first to read my story and support me: Rebel at heart and Ryoken. Thanx you two, without I wouldn't continue writing without you.~ Okay, now that I've said that, R&R!! Tell me what you think! 


	3. Reiku's story

Ch. 3!! Oh yeah, this is so cool! Remember, reviews and flames are welcome. Not to hot on those flames though, they could burn up my creativity! ;)  
  
I don't own YYH, Japan does. Well, sort of, but I don't know the real creator/owner; DON'T SUE ME!!! /character thought/ ~~~~~ scene or POV change * other person on phone * "speaking"(duh) 'written note' [author talking]  
  
/What??? He's thinking that?? How does that seem somewhat similar to what I'm thinking?/  
  
For what Kurama was thinking was:/ So, we meet again Reiku. But this time, you won't get away. I, and my love, will not let you./  
  
Ch. 3- Reiku's story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reiku just sat there, wondering why the ningen called Kurama kept staring at her. "Well? What do you want?"  
  
Kurama blinked, puzzled. /She understands Japanese already! Still as quick as ever my love, but she can't have forgotten me. Can she? / He didn't know how to approach the subject, seeing as how Hiei was watching intently, and Reiku didn't have a clue as to who he was.  
  
"Reiku? Do you remember anything of your past?"  
  
"Reiku only remember what she needs to, or wants to. Do you want me to remember something, ningen?"  
  
NINGEN!?!?! She really didn't remember him. / This can't be good, she always remembered everything. Unless./  
  
At that moment, Hiei made a comment. "Kurama, let's get moving. We have to start right away."  
  
Actually, Hiei couldn't wait to start, for some strange reason. His thoughts were on all the jewelry shops he knew, seeing her reactions, and finding the perfect gift.  
  
" You're right Hiei, we do. Reiku, welcome to the Ningenkai." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reiku's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Something odd about these two, they won't stop staring at me, then each other. What do they want?/  
  
Thoughts like this kept racing 'round my head, swarming worse than flies in the Inner Makai, and that's saying something. They were on edge, specifically when I became interested in something, like the precious gems, or the interesting paintings.  
  
/Maybe they can tell that I'm planning on nabbing those before I leave. I hope not. And why does the redhead want me to remember him? Although, the name Kurama, that rings a bell, but why?/  
  
They dragged me around the pathetic ningen town awhile, before taking me to dinner a some weird ningen restaurant and laid paper down when we left. My first Ningenkai meal, they said. The food was okay, but Outer Makai food sure seemed great right then. Then the little fiery one Hiei suggested going out for "sweet snow", a sugary and creamy substance that was delicious in a cold, smooth way. It reminded me of someone.  
  
"Reiku, would you like to stay in my room tonight? It's warm, and a comfortable pace to stay." Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn, she might prefer to sleep outside fox. In which case, she'll accompany me in my tree." The little fire youkai stated.  
  
"Hiei, it would be best if she was somewhere where she'll be noticed if she leaves, and she needs to be kept warm, with the form she's taken!" Kurama hissed a him, apparently trying to win a verbal war with Hiei.  
  
"Che, stupid fox. I would most certainly notice. And, if it's warmth she needs, she can share my branch. My youki will definitely keep her warm."  
  
"HIEI!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! You must be, if you think Koenma's going to let you do that to her!!!!" Kurama said, his eyes wide.  
  
/Ohhh. I think I know what might be going on here. This should be fun to watch./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Stupid kitsune. I will have Reiku. I think he is getting upset that I am trying for her as my permenate mate. If it's war the fox wants, then it's war he gets./  
  
"Do what fox? My job?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Hiei. Don't try that with me, I warn you."  
  
"And I warn you. Don't you step too far, I have plans. You will not upset them either, or the Kokuruyahaa will be having youko."  
  
"Don't you threaten me Hiei. This youko is not going to take that!!!" "Youko? Youko, Kurama. this seems familiar. YOKO KURAMA!!"  
  
~~~~~ Kurama's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard her gasp out my true name in shock. I could almost feel all her memories flooding back to her in a tsunami of realization.  
  
"Reiku? You remember now? Will you tell us, tell us what you remember?"  
  
"Yes. But not here. Something in the air, I sense it. They are here, or close by. I don't think they know I have my memories again, but I'm not taking any risks."  
  
"They? Who are 'they'?" Hiei asked, suddenly tensing and hand at kitana.  
  
"Not here, and not aloud. It is not safe. Come, this way!" Then she took off, giving a quick glimpse of her true form before becoming a blur. Hiei sped after her , going top speed in his usual way.  
  
/I love it when he does that. His lithe little body flexing rapidly, I just get this burning feeling in my lower stomach, like. Huh? Now where did THAT come from? Could it be, that I have fallen for.? Iie, I'm thinking crazy things!/ And with that, I sprinted after them, youki flaring, growing to seven feet, tail and ears poking out of silver hair and a white gi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ Just a little check in from yours truly! Stick around at the end, I, I mean, WE have a special surprise! Right y'all? ( main characters mutter agreement, but appear EXTREMELY pissed off.) Okay, back to my story! (]  
  
Soon, all three are back at Kurama's home, surrounded by shielding and a quieting.  
  
"Now, Reiku, tell us what is happening. Who are 'they'?" Yoko asked, love and concern shining over his normally cold and unmerciful eyes.  
  
/Yoko, you are here. And your eyes. I always loved your eyes, and your body, and. OI! What was that?/ Hiei was startled by his own passionate thoughts./That can't be me, I don't feel that for anyone but Yukina and Reiku. Yet, it felt so right./  
  
"They are a vicious band of Makai thieves! They attacked me while I rested, and wiped my memory when I was too weak to protect it. Then, they told me I worked for their leader, and I had some 'jobs' to do. Being the feared and incredible thief I already was, I easily did everything I was told. I figured I had just made an agreement to do some thefts for some greedy Makai lord trying to peeve his enemies. The last raid I did was in the Reikai, stealing the Three Great Weapons from under Enma-sama's large nose. Koenma had heard of my new crime wave, and had expected me. He used that crazy binky of his, I remember that now, and shot me with the most powerful rei gun I've ever felt. The blast left me unconscious, and that was how he was able to capture me. The bandits did not hear of it until just lately, and were obviously trying to grab me and gain control over me again before my memory returned. Well, they certainly failed in that, I have regained all my strength and am free of them. Now, it's time for my gruesome revenge."  
  
"Reiku, wait. Who is their leader? How long has all this been going on? What exactly did you steal? And, who have you been stealing from?" After hearing her story, Yoko had a flood of anxiety filled questions, clearly fearing every answer.  
  
/Baka kitsune. Wearing his heart on his sleeve out of nowhere. Weakness, you never let your guard drop, and never let your feelings show. You always get into trouble when a hole appears in your wall. / Hiei couldn't help scolding the sudden behavior change in the youko. /Acting like a worried mother, honestly. /  
  
"Kurama, yamete, that's enough questions! I've been under their control for nearly a month. I've stolen gems, gold, amulets, and all sorts of other trinkets. Some had power and importance, others were just pretty. I stole from the Koorime, Lord Yomi, Lady Mukoro, some places in the Nigenkai, and once even from Inari himself."  
  
"Yes, but who is their leader???" Kurama implored. " We need to know who their leader is!!"  
  
" Their leader is a thief named. Korunue. I once heard him murmuring something about you, I think it was about you at least. Something about '. even better loot than the days with Yoko.' My mind was clouded, so I had no idea or care what it meant."  
  
"KORUNUE!!!" Kurama was shocked. /I thought he was dead! After our last theft. how could he have survived? /  
  
Owari to Ch. 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all! It's me, your foxy host with the most, K.G.!!! Talk about your cliffhangers, eh? Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it's really encouraging. And now for the awesome surprise I promised. Drum roll, please. (bbbbrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuum!) It's an interview of our cast members! Okay, here we go!  
  
K.G.: Today, we will be interviewing Kurama, Hiei, and Reiku! (applause) First question is for Kurama. Kurama, how do you feel about how the story is progressing?  
  
Kurama: (is still in state of shock from last line of script) Er, well, I don't know what I feel exactly. It's definitely an interesting story and, uh, (looks to K.G., not wanting to upset her for fear of his future in the story) is definitely going to be a hit!!! ^.^` K.G.: Well, you heard it straight from the youko's mouth! Now for Hiei. Hiei, how do you like your role in this plot?  
  
Hiei: (is fuming) I'M FORCED TO BE IN LOVE!! HOW DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT YOU BAKA NINGEN!?!?!  
  
K.G.: 0.0; Okay,. next question! Reiku, this is your first appearance in a fic. How do you think you're doing?  
  
Reiku: Think? I know how I'm doing.  
  
K.G.: Alright, how are you doing in the fic then?  
  
Reiku: Excellent, of course. What else would you expect of a twelve- hundred year- old youkai, but to excel in all she does, hm?  
  
K.G.: -.-; Well, that's all the time we have. Until next time, sayonara! 


	4. Shock and Roll

Oi, anime world! This is Ch. 4! Oh yeah! I'm sticking through it! I am so happy! Keep R&R steady, onegai, it is much appreciated. Oh, and flames are accepted, just like all major credit cards. HEE HEE! Just kidding. I don't own YYH, bladdah bladdah, and that whole deal. Enjoy, my faithful readers!  
  
/character thought/ scene or POV change other person on phone "speaking"(duh) 'written note' [author talking] Ch. Review "Their leader is a thief named... Korunue. I once heard him murmuring something about you, I think it was about you at least. Something about '... even better loot than the days with Yoko...' My mind was clouded, so I had no idea or care what it meant."  
  
"KORUNUE!!!" Kurama was shocked. /I thought he was dead! After our last theft... how could he have survived? /  
  
Ch. 4-Shock and Roll  
  
Author's POV   
  
Kurama's pupils were dilated in shock. "No... it's not possible... he's dead... long since dead." He refused to believe that Korunue had done this to Reiku. Kurama had seen Korunue die after all. "There isn't any possible way that Korunue could possibly be alive. I was there. We were in the middle of a job. We had just retrieved the mirror that we had been seeking, when we were caught. We fled fast as possible, but Korunue dropped his precious pendulum. He went after it, and spears rained from above him. Korunue told me to run, to get out. I stayed, and the spears drove into him. Blood rushed out the tops, and I knew he was lost. There was nothing I could do. I never saw Korunue again. Not even when I was reborn, and in the Reikai Tantei."  
  
"He can't be dead. I've seen him. He's as powerful as he ever was, but what pendulum are you talking about? Korunue never had any pendulum, though there was one trinket he always told me to look for on any job. A small, diamond shaped pendant. In fact, I have a picture of it. (shows Kurama and Hiei the picture.) This might be what you mean." Kurama looked at the paper that Reiku was holding. It was Korunue's pendulum! Why wasn't it with him?  
  
"Reiku, did you ever find it??" "Actually, yes. I did. I had it with me, when Koenma caught me. I had noticed it, and had been gathering any necklace similar to it, hoping to please what I thought to be my master, or maybe boss. But, Koenma got me before I had even gotten to the vault of the legendary weapons."  
  
"Where is it Reiku??? WHERE!!?" Kurama seemed to be tensed and ready to dash to where ever the trinket might be hidden. "I don't know. Koenma took most likely. Why?" Reiku was highly puzzled by Yoko's sudden nervousness and fear. It didn't take long for Hiei to read his look though.  
  
"Hn. Fox, calm down. You're acting worse than a mother cat who lost one kitten. Reiku is obviously right. It has to be with Koenma. Who else would dare to mess with it?" Hiei's nagging caused Yoko to flare. His ears laid back, and amber eyes slits. Hiei met the ferocity with a cold, unfeeling stare, and a hand clenched on the katana, knuckles whitened out of hostility.  
  
Reiku's POV   
  
I was beginning to worry. The anger in the room caused the sealings to waver and weaken. I broke their tense silence with a word. "Enough." They both turned to me, still fuming anger at one another. "This must stop. And now. Kurama, enough questions. Hiei, enough protectiveness. I have had enough. I thought I made it clear the ordeal I've been through, and you two will make recovery worse? All that matters is that I am awake, it stays that way, ne?"  
  
Both of them relaxed, immediately soothed by my words. I could sense their desire to please me, and I couldn't help but use that to my advantage. I yawned, and then my stomach growled. I glanced at that odd ningen time device called clock. Hm. What an odd word. The numbers upon it read 4: 02, and the little dot that said it was night hours was out. We had talked for quite some time. I wavered a bit, weak from trying to sustain the barriers, and reliving my clouded times. Hiei and Kurama both jumped to catch me, and they gently set me upon Kurama's bed. Then, all went to a peaceful black.  
  
Hiei's POV   
  
I watched as Reiku drifted into a restful repose. She deserved it. She was so beautiful, strong, and yet so frail. I felt an undying need to serve her. I had to protect Reiku. / Ai... aishiteru, Reiku./ It seemed so odd, so unfamiliar. Even in my own thoughts. But, it was comforting. Like a long lost truth one has come to terms with. I had come to terms with the fact that even the coldest, and most hardened could love another. It's true, I loved Yukina. But this was so much different. You will always love family, I bet that deep down I even loved my mother. She did give me and Yukina life. That should be enough I guess. But, I had no obligation, or blood bonded reason to love Reiku. I just did. Everything about her, was so perfect. I needed that from her. I needed Reiku to love me. Would she ever? I would give all the Makai for her to say she would. But, what of these thoughts of Kurama? Even before Reiku came, I had them every once in a while. I couldn't possibly love Kurama... he was a male, and a youko. But, youko did take same gender mates quite often. How can I love two at once? I hate Koenma. This is all his fault. He's going to be very sorry, once... I figure this...out... (sighs, and falls asleep into Kurama's arms)  
  
Kurama's POV   
  
"Hiei! Oh, dear. I'll just put you down here. There. Now, (yawn) I need some sleep too. Oyasumi nasai, my loves..." Wait. I only have one... I think. Maybe I only HAD one. Could it be possible to have two? Well, possible or not, I did. And it was bliss. The best of both worlds, one could say. Both the youko, and the ningen. Love is a many splendored thing after all. Why not splendor it with many? I planned to do so, but I'd have to tell my aijins that too. As soon as we woke up again...  
  
[ Hey readers! Just wanted to say something here. The idea for having two soul mates is not mine, I must admit. But it seems so inspired, especially for my story. So, I would like to take this moment, and dedicate it to EverQueen, the real genius behind it. Thank you EverQueen! You rock! You really helped to inspire me, and help bolster my confidence. I use your idea for "Ravens" to honor you.]  
  
Author's POV   
  
Kurama gently fell forward onto the bed next to Hiei and Reiku. Slowly, he shifted back to the 15 year old five foot six red headed bishounen, as Reiku went from shimmery moon beam clouded youkai to the delicate form of a white haired "human" teenager. Even Hiei changed some, from a harsh and unfeeling warrior to a blissfully happy Koorime, shining love that he never had before. Sadly for the peaceful lovers, they could not see the small lower leveled youkai, who just happened to catch a glimpse of the real Reiku...  
  
/Hmm... Won't my master be pleased to know that? His little slave, and a precious partner. The little demon wouldn't be a bad addition either... Yes, master will be most pleased. I must leave now. Dawn approaches, and I have delightful news for Master Korunue.../  
  
Owari to Ch. 4 Not bad, ne? I love it when a story leaves you in suspense... but you are probably hating me to high Makai now, aren't you?? You can't lie to a Kitsune! Or a highly irritable little be-Jaganed Koorime, who I have making sure what you all think of my story. But, who would take his word for it? Hiei is kinda pissy 'cause of his part. But., he did agree... Or so the contract says... (whistles innocently) Anyway, R&R, I'd love some ideas! 


	5. When Worlds Collide

Hey! This is Ch. 5! I'm so excited! I'm open to any suggestions, and, here's something new... I'm going to add an OC walk in roll! Just send me an OC, and I'll put them in the story, helping or hindering the main characters in some way! You can pick their appearance, powers, and what they do! Then, I'll give you a shout out at the end of the chapter they appear in! Oh yeah, (insert disclaimer here). Now, onto the story!

/character thought/ scene or POV change

other person on phone

"speaking"(duh)

'written note'

author talking

Chapter Review

/Hmm... Won't my master be pleased to know that? His little slave, and a precious partner. The little demon wouldn't be a bad addition either... Yes, master will be most pleased. I must leave now. Dawn approaches, and I have delightful news for Master Korunue.../

Chapter 5 When Worlds Collide

Author POV

Reiku tossed and turned in her sleep. Her peaceful slumber had immediately been interrupted by terrifying dreams of Korunue's minions chasing her, clawing at her, shackling her feet and rending her flesh in more ways than she could have imagined possible. Then, Korunue was towering over her, and she was cowering, covering her vastly exposed body, as lust and savage ferocity filled his eyes. He came closer, closer, then...

"Aaaahhhhhhh! No, no, NOOOO!" Reiku screamed and thrashed, tossing Hiei off the bed and kicking Kurama in the small of the back. Both snapped awake and dashed to her side, nudging her and telling her to wake up.

"Reiku! Reiku, snap out of it! It's just a nightmare! Relax, calm down, it'll be alright."

"Kurama? Hiei? Oh, thank Inari. It was... horrible..."

"It's going to be okay Reiku. I am here. Nothing shall harm you ever again. I vow on the Kokuryuuhaa that you will always be safe."

"Okay Hiei, enough. Now, Reiku, what happened? What in the dream frightened you so badly? If you tell us, we can understand and comfort you much better. Trust me, it's a ningen concept of telling nightmares to ones who love you, but it's quite effective."

And so Reiku told Hiei and Kurama, and while doing so, felt the terror of the dream subside and disappear. Kurama stroked and whispered consoling words to her as Hiei listened intently eyes smoldering in compassion and wrath. Finally, Reiku calmed down, and all three went out to breakfast, with Kurama trying to explain to Hiei that no, he could not order three tubs of sweet snow for breakfast. Reiku was still having problems grasping the idea of being given hot food, and then leaving some paper to pay instead of performing a service in return, as is customary in the Makai. But, she had to admit it was certainly easier.

Kurama POV

We had just left the restaurant, which had become a nasty situation. After that, I think I'll just cook meals for them from now on...

/Reiku: "Kurama, why do you give them pieces of paper? Let me handle this. Umm, waiter? Is that right, waiter? Okay, Waiter!"

"Reiku NO! It's what I'm supposed to do!"

Reiku: "Nonsense. Who in their right minds would want to receive paper called money for a kind deed? Ah, the Waiter. Sir, we are much obliged to you for kindness. We would gladly now perform our service to repay you for the wonderful food."

Waiter: "Service? Hmmm... What ya mean?"

Reiku: "Don't you want to pick the service? It is customary, we must do any service you ask, that is of course equal to your offering of kindness."

Waiter: (is looking Reiku up and down, then Kurama, then Hiei, all three highly appraisingly...) Hmm... I can certainly think of something that you could do for me... Especially that little piece of black-haired heaven over there. My old boyfriend and old girlfriend found out that I was doing them both at once so... She got upset at being cheated, and my being part gay, he was upset at the cheat and me being part straight. Two girls and one guy, all for me? I'm liking this more and more as I think about it...

"Uhhh... (Hiei is fuming at being called little, and at the waiter wanting to 'take' Reiku.)

Sorry sir, but I think you misunderstood my... cousin. She's foreign, from a ... third world country where they don't pay in money, but in trades of items or chores!!! She just finished learning Japanese, and this was a test! So, here's the money we owe, and uh, sayonara!"/

That was painful. I'm definitely going to cook for them from now on. Why do I feel as though we're being watched? . ' PLEASE, don't be that waiter! That would be bad. (squeals of delight are heard nearby) Haaaaaa... oh boy; fangirls. AI! It's those girls from my "fanclub". I'm doomed. And if they see Reiku, with me... so is she!

"RUN! Don't ask why! Just run like you never have before! Doom treads behind us!"

"Kurama, what the he-...oh. Hn. Not good. Che, fox, why did you have to grow up attractive to every ningen female who sees you?"

"Do you think I like it!??! Now stop the chat, and let's get out of here!!!!"

Reiku POV

I had no idea why they were running, but, they were. So, I followed. Kurama and Hiei's eyes were wide and their pupils dilated in absolute terror. I couldn't recall a time I'd seen Kurama scared, and Hiei didn't seem the type to even consider fear. /What ever frightened them must be an entity of impending death, to have them exuding a strong scent of fear this way./

"Kurama, Hiei, what is it? Makai poison mist? Bounty hunters? And what's all this about ningen females??"

"Hn. The fox here has a little fan club. They call themselves 'The Mrs. Shuiichii Minaminos' or something stupid like that. Whenever they see him, it's wild mob frenzy. They're the only things in the seven hells that can actually SCARE me. Shocking, I know."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but less talk, more evasive running!"

I looked over my shoulder to see an oddly horrifying sight. Ningen teenage girls of every size, color, shape, and sanity deprivation were clawing through each other and the crowd pursuing Kurama with everything that they had. Some had small blank books and were holding pens out, others bore small open velvet boxes with gold and diamond rings therein. And one or two, who were in the very front, had clear bags with smaller rubbery bags inside, and were screaming things like "Look Shuiichii, I bought these for you! That way we won't have to worry about a kid yet! But, I'd gladly bear your child!" or "I bought the largest size, hope I got it right .!" I'm not sure if Kurama heard this, but I think he got paler after they spoke. I wonder what those things were that they made Kurama more nervous than before. Whatever they were, somehow they ruffled me the wrong way. I stopped with ferocity flaring up from around me. Slowly, I turned around and made an almost imperceptible form change, until it was obvious what I was.

Hiei POV

A dragon. Reiku had become a huge, ferocious, bloodthirsty towering dragon. Hn. A woman after my own fiery heart. Her scales had an iridescent and brilliant hue to them, reflecting the sun so brightly, I couldn't help but flinch and squint against it. She craned her neck down to the level of the psychotic Kurama squad, and gave a deep growl down in her throat. Reiku's lips curled back, showing row upon row of long, harsh, razor sharp teeth, each at least three feet taller than the girls. She menacingly unfurled her wings until they completely blotted out the sun. It was darker than if it had been night, and even I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Reiku let out a blast of blue flame, lighting up a small area near her face, and behind the fire she screeched out these words: "STAY AWAY FROM MY KURAMA!!!!!!" Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over, and she was back in her ningen girl form. The girls took a while to recover from the terrifying shock they had just received, then whispered amongst themselves who the heck Kurama was. One girl apparently knew, as she was always following him and had heard us call him that. If she wasn't lying, to show off that she knew more about my fox than the rest. Yes, I settled on the fact that he was my fox. And Reiku was my precious dragon. I had no idea what they wanted to call me. If they even wanted to show affection to a forbidden child such as I.

Author POV

After they finally got back to Kurama's, he began to thank Reiku profusely, saying that she was his savior. She pretended to be embarrassed by it, but she obviously liked the flattery. She smiled and batted her eyes, and blushed when he kissed her. /Dang, some of these human traits are sinking in! That could be good... or bad./ She definitely liked the idea of "dating", and she asked if she would have to get Kurama and Hiei some presents, like maybe some of those little bags? Kurama and Hiei shared a moment of sweatdrops, then a classic anime fall. Reiku didn't understand what was wrong, and Kurama had a hard time trying to explain what they were without blushing furiously. When Reiku began probing further into the matter, Kurama decided to change the subject, by offering to take Reiku clothes shopping.

"What's the matter with my own clothes? I've worn this robe and gi a good portion of my life; it carries the scars, stains, and shreds of many won battles. Why would I need new clothes, when these are so valuable, and so nice?"

"Well, Reiku, I know how much you love those clothes. I agree! I love wearing my fighting tunics and such. But, I can't wear them here in the Ningenkai. They're Makai clothing, and they would attract too much attention here... So, I thought we'd get you some new clothes for this world too. Maybe some skirts, jackets, shoes, shirts, what ever you like, I'll get it for you. Don't worry about the cost. I have plenty of money. I have a job, I work at a florists. Plus, people adore my roses. I sell them by the dozen."

"Well, fox, if cost is no object, I know the perfect place. I've seen girls go in there all the time, and I must admit, the way the clothes fit is enough to make human guys burn their eyes out."

"Let me guess... Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah, that's the place... I think we should get Reiku some nice outfits from there..."

"Uh, no. That's not CLOTHING Hiei, that's women's lingerie. I'll get her some REAL clothes. Let's go to the mall. C'mon Reiku, and trust me, you'll love human girl clothes. No one will stare at you, and no one will recognize the 'dragon girl'."

"Hmm. Good point. Alright, let's go."

So, they did. Hiei was insistent on going to Victoria's Secret, and Kurama finally gave in when he realized that Reiku wouldn't be able to wear any of the clothes he bought her with the "undergarments" that she had. They weren't even really undergarments. It was just a long, thin, white hakama. Reiku was a little nervous, and since Kurama had told her to come out and show him and Hiei how the outfits looked on her at the mall, she did the same at Victoria's Secret. The first thing she tried on was a slip, and since it was kind of like a dress, it wasn't so bad. But when she came out in a see-through black thong and bra pair that Hiei had picked, and skipped as she turned around, she certainly caught some attention. Hiei couldn't help the fact that watching that made his lower torso burn, and Kurama was bright red, while holding onto a chair and pressing his legs together to hide the fact that this display had a LARGE affect on him. And to make matters worse, a few teenage boys who had been complaining about coming in the store with their mothers suddenly became very quiet, and very wide-eyed. Reiku didn't understand, and went to ask if their moms if they were still working right. This caused a very hectic scene...

"Uh, ma'am? You are the mother of one of those young males, ne? Are they broken? They are all standing very still... Is that normal?"

"Still? My son is being sti... AIIIII! What the heck are you DOING?!?!? You little WHORE!!!"

"What? Kurama, Hiei, have I done something wrong? This woman seems upset..."

"UPSET?? I'M BEYOND UPSET! YOU HAVE EXPOSED MY SON TO PROSTITUTISM AND IMMORALITY! YOU LITTLE WEN-"

But that was as far as she got, for in the next second Hiei lost control with the insults that had been thrown at Reiku, who didn't even know what half of them were, since they didn't exist in the Makai. So, the woman was cut off by Hiei's katana pressing forcefully against her throat, and he was obviously struggling not to make a Sword of the Darkness Flame. Hiei's eyes burned like the fires of hell, rage apparent in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kurama grabbed Reiku and hurried her back into her dressing room. Then, Hiei and Kurama had their hands full erasing memories of the entire incident, so as to not get sued or arrested; Hiei's moment with the katana did not help things. Kurama quickly paid for the stuff, and rushed Hiei and Reiku out of the store.

"Kurama, did I do something wrong? What did that woman mean by those words?"

"It's nothing Reiku. It's just that, well, the Ningenkai has certain rules about dressing, and the body..."

"Like what? Teach me. I need to know if I'm going to be here awhile. I don't want to cause any more problems."

"Well, one is that you CAN NOT go around in underclothes... It's considered 'flaunting' the body. It's not accepted. If you go out into public, make sure that you're clothed."

"Oh... Gomen ne. I did not know, and I made such a fuss..."

"It's alright. Hiei and I took care of it. You'll get used to life here sooner than you think."

When they all got to Kurama's house, they saw a note left by Shiori.

' Shuiichii-

I've gone out to do some grocery shopping. My! Your friends Hiei and Yusuke sure do eat a lot! Especially ice cream. It seems to practically disappear from the freezer. Oh, and when your friends come over this evening for your usual "hang-out time", remind Kazuma, or you call him by his last name don't you? Anyway, remind him that if he wants a drink, to put it into CUP! I'm tired of labeling all the jugs he drinks from. I'll be back around 6:00, and when I get home I want to talk to you about that girl I saw on your bed with Hiei and you this morning! What was that about? Oh, well, I know that you're a good boy. You wouldn't do anything BAD or WRONG, because I raised you right. Aishiteru dear!

-Kassan'

Kurama finished reading it with a slight look of worry and discontent. /Why would 'kassan start doubting me now? I have been the perfect son to her... so, why? Ai, what a headache this weekend has been. Wait, hang out time? AI! Oh no... it's Saturday. Better get everything ready./

Reiku and Hiei were beginning to worry when Kurama's face showed distress at the note. Hiei took Reiku into the living room and brought in two spoons and a tub of "Peppermint Swirl Nights" in next. Then, he grabbed some soda, cups, put a spoon in Kurama's hand, and dragged him to the ice cream. Reiku had gotten started, and when they got in there, she was laying on the couch very loosely, eyes shining brightly and sucking on her spoon.

"I... like... peppermint... So... sleepy... zzzzzzz"

"Reiku? Reiku? Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be here any minute! Wake up! Hiei, what is in that stuff?"

"Hn, how should I know? Sweet snow never made me sleepy before. Then again, I've never had this kind. The fact that it was sweet snow was good enough for me. (takes a bite) Che! Fox! What is this peppermint stuff? It's SOOOOO good! I want this kind from now on! I... I feel... like I have to tell you... AISHITERU KURAMA! (shakes head vigorously) Oi...fox... I need a cold bath... now."

Before Kurama could answer, or comment on the fact that Hiei needing a cold bath was making HIM need a cold bath, Hiei passed out onto Reiku, his gentle snoring synchronizing with hers. / Nani? What is going on? Why did the peppermint react so oddly on them?/

If Kurama had looked into the dark corner at the far side of the room, he would have found his answer. For cackling in the shadows was a small third class demon, muttering to himself... "Master Korunue will be most pleased. The plan is going perfectly..."

Owari to Chapter 5 Well? What cha think? R&R, and don't forget to send me OC's!


	6. Saturday Night Havoc

Waii! Ch. 6! How cool is this? I'm still accepting OC's, and I'd appreciate your input. Today, I have employed some of my bishies to do my disclaimers! Let's do it just like we rehearsed boys! (Kurama, Kouji, Kyou, and Jounouchi all are marched out kawaii outfits to match the animal that represents them, i.e. Kurama fox ears and cuddly tail, Kouji in wolf regalia, Kyou with kitty stuff, and Jou in a puppy suit.)

All: (sigh) K.G.-chan does not own YYH, for if she did, it would never cross the border for all the hentai stuff that would go on every few seconds. But, she does own the character Reiku.

Kurama: Kitsune-dono, can we stop now? This is getting thoroughly droll.

Kyou: Forget droll! It's friggin' boring! Onna, if you make us do this one more time, KUSO! If you weren't a girl and if you weren't my ko... I mean the one keeping us locked up, you'd be hurting so much right now.

K.G.: Why Kyou-kun! Are you admitting that you love me! Chu!! Yay! One more koibito for me!

Kouji: Great. One more time that there's gonna be a fight in that "bishie chamber" over who's the favorite.

K.G. o You all fight over me? Really! OMG! They all DO love me! The mist worked! Yay!!

Jou: OK! This has gotta stop! Y'all want 'er to know everything that goes on in there? Mmm?

All: (shudders) That would be bad...

K.G.: Why??? What are you doing to my secret chamber?!?! Errr... Iie, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Let's just start the story, ne boys?

/character thought/ scene or POV change

other person on phone

"speaking" (duh)

'written note'

author talking

Chapter Review

If Kurama had looked into the dark corner at the far side of the room, he would have found his answer. For cackling in the shadows was a small third class demon, muttering to himself... "Master Korunue will be most pleased. The plan is going perfectly..."

Chapter Six- Saturday Night Havoc

Kurama was confused to the point where a migraine would have been less painful. Hiei never, I repeat, NEVER fell asleep over ice cream, or screamed tender affectionate words to anyone at anytime. Something was seriously amiss, and before Kurama could think of a solution or figure out what the problem even was, the phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and it was Yuuske's number. Kurama answered politely.

"Moshi-moshi, Minamino residence, Shuiichii speaking. What can I do for you Yuuske?"

Kurama, cut the nicety crap, we've got trouble.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Kuwabara is over here, and he says he just sensed two youkis flare over at your place, then be snuffed out. Reiku and Hiei are over there, ne? Are they all right? Kuwabara claims it felt like the sources of the youki were... well... orgasming. That's what he says at least. And... hey, what's that noise?

"That would be Hiei and Reiku. For some odd reason, they just passed out, and now they're snoring; which neither normally does."

First: how do you know whether they snore or not? Have you and Hiei been _naughty _with little miss Reiku? Mmm? And second: I wasn't talking about the snoring. I was talking about the scurrying sounds, and if Hiei is asleep...

Kurama paused for a moment and listened. Yuuske was right; there was an odd scurrying noise... like a small creature, but, he didn't have a pet! And no one else was in the house; or was there? Kurama sent a small pulse of energy out, and waited for the reflection of any active reiki or youki in a 50 square foot area. It took five seconds for two strange waves to reach him, and he felt Yuuske's and Kuwabara's approaching his house quickly. Then, no more. He instantly put a seal on the house so that anything that entered couldn't leave without his consent. Kurama began to search for the unfamiliar youkis again, and found they were in his house, but not Reiku's or Hiei's. So, whose could they be? Wait; he couldn't feel Reiku's or Hiei's! They had been suppressed somehow... like putting a blanket over somebody's head and squeezing them.

"KURAMA! GET DOWN!" Yuuske's scream rang through the house as he burst inside and blasted off several Rei guns. Luckily, due to his training and possession of the Spirit Wave orb, the shots didn't damage any of the furniture or house. They simply phased through as they searched for their target. Four hit some random 3rd class youkai, while the rest viciously attacked the ice cream, causing the container to explode its contents to fly everywhere, including Kurama's face.

"Phbbht! Yuuske! Look at this... (licks a dribble of ice cream that was gathering around his lips) wow... that IS good... (stumbles over to Hiei and Reiku) Budge over Itooshis, Kura-chan wan' sleep too... zzzz" And with that, Kurama passed out on top of them, which set the surprisingly still alive but almost dead tiny demon to fits of triumphant laughter, and saying "Master Korunue! The plan has worked! They ... wheeze... are all... gasp... on the portal...(dies)" Kuwabara and Yuuske gasp and turn to the couch, which has turned into a large demon world portal, and is taking their friends away. As they try to run to the couch, someone bursts in the door and turns into some sort of large water snake, attempting to grab the sleeping youkai as well, but also is to late.

"Who're you?" both Yuuske and Kuwabara ask. She changes back into a hominid form and says "Kuso... missed. Oh, name's Nagini."

Owari Ch. 6 Bwuahahaha! Short chapter and cliffhanger! Flames are accepted, but don't singe my fur, 'kay? And send me some OC's! I'm dying here! If you wanna be mentioned in the story as a glorious, kind, and magnanimous reader who helps us poor authors, just send me a demon/human/spirit name, type, appearance, and preferred role, and I'll trot out whichever bishie you want to do that for you! Ja ne!


	7. Scales and Silver

Yatta! This is my 7th chappie! K.G. is so excited! I've finally found the initiative to write the next part in this epic adventure that I know you've all been waiting on tenterhooks for! Or, if you haven't, can you at least pretend you have? PLEASE? It'd make me very happy! I haven't gotten any new OC's, so I'm gonna go with the fact that everyone thinks I'm just a looser who wants reviews, and will do anything to get them. Okay, maybe I am, and it's a pathetic attempt, but I promise to make anyone who sends me an OC will have the chapter they appear in dedicated to them! Honest! Enter whatever sort of disclaimer you want here, and remember, as long as you don't flambé me, flames are accepted.

/character thought/ scene or POV change

other person on phone

"speaking" (duh)

'written note'

author talking

Chapter Review

As they try to run to the couch, someone bursts in the door and turns into some sort of large water snake, attempting to grab the sleeping youkai as well, but also is too late.

"Who're you?" both Yuuske and Kuwabara ask. She changes back into a hominid form and says "Kuso... missed. Oh, name's Nagini."

Chapter Seven- Scales and Silver

"Nagini? What the heck kinda name is that?" Kuwabara was getting very edgy, the thought that someone could smother Hiei's youki like candle in a vacuum chamber was more than a little disconcerting to him. He wanted to be the one to kill Hiei, and someone had the gall to try it before he got the chance!

The girl turned her head around nearly 135 degrees to look at him; just the fact that her head could turn that far was enough to make Kuwabara pale.

"'Nagini' is the kinda name given to the Chosen One in my culture; it means 'all powerful avatar of the First Mother' in Serpentine. Basically, it means that I was born to be the purifier of my people. Not that you deserve to know that, you ugly little rat." She had the look of someone who could kill another in cold blood. But, considering the fact that she had a snake tail, and could become a full snake, she probably was cold-blooded to begin with.

Yuuske was starting to loose his patience. Taking into account how little of that he had, loosing any of it can mean that many small animals and random people suffer for days until he finally calms down. Multiple anger vein things that are classically seen on a pissed anime character began to cover his head. Enough to make one worry about his blood pressure, and wonder why his forehead hadn't exploded yet.

"YO! Whoever the hell you are and my idiot friend! Am I the only one who cares that my job is endangered because my assignment and my two other team members have just disappeared into a crazy swirling demon vortex because they just ate that stupid ice cream?" If you didn't know better, you'd think that Yuuske was become frantic; almost nervous.

Nagini snapped her attention to Yuuske in an instant.

"Ice cream? You mean that pink stuff flung randomly all over the walls? (sniffs a patch) Hmm… do humans _normally_ eat the Makai herb of sleep? Whatever this spicy scent is, it cleverly masks the aura from the plant without counter acting the effects, and seems to be some form of aphrodisiac, or something like that. There also seems to be some sort of mind control power infused, which would explain why they all went to sleep on that specific spot, instead of dropping where they were. If only that little demon over there hadn't been killed; he seemed to know something, and I could have used my alethio-venom. (notices an incredibly blank look on their faces) Uhh… venom in my fangs that makes the victim tell me the truth, no matter what… now I'll have eat the nasty little thing's mind."

Yuuske and Kuwabara both turned a disturbing and sickly green, and their faces took on looks of inexpressible disgust as Nagini picked up the demon's carcass, bit into his skull, and sucked out a strange, glowing substance. She sat still for a moment, giving Yuuske the chance to analyze her appearance. She was tall, slender, and had the look of someone who must be very limber. Her eyes were pale, and had vertical pupils like, well, a snake's. Even though she was currently in a humanoid form, she still had a long, scaly snake tail. It was acid green; Yuuske couldn't understand how she didn't cause panic in the streets on her way through the city. I mean, with bright green hair to match her tail, a forked tongue, scales instead of fingernails, and fair skin, that was a little weather-worn; the look of a warrior. When she seemed to have found the information she wanted, Nagini stood up, and Yuuske noticed that her armor seemed to be made of dragon scales, woven so tightly that you couldn't fit a fingernail under them; her uniform was flawless. It seemed sensible, if she really was so important to her people. She turned to Yuuske and Kuwabara, and had a grim look on her face.

"Your comrades have been captured…. Well, by someone who is dead. In matter of speaking. Are you familiar with the bat-youkai Korunue? He seems to be the master of this little dead peon. Korunue was a partner to the youkai Yoko Kurama years and years ago. Together they were renowned as the most powerful pair of thieves in all the Makai. Then, Korunue died. I dunno how. But, it was awful I'm guessing, because the little imp here remembers anyone who brought bamboo or hollow spears of some kind was destroyed mercilessly. From the memories I extracted, Korunue was the one who took Reiku. Used her for to steal or something. Not sure about all the details, but it seems he suppressed her sense of self, or her personality. Point is, he was a sick freak. When Koenma captured her, Korunue was desperate to get her back, so that no one would find out that he was alive. When he found her, he found your friends as well, and decided to take advantage of this "three-for-one" deal. In order for all of them to be found, we're going to have to go to the Makai."

"They Makai? On such short notice? We're not prepared! And besides; Urameshi and I can't open the portal…" Kuwabara seemed determined to avoid going.

"I know you can't, you spineless human. But your friend can, he IS the Mazaku. The heir of Raizen will always have access to the Makai. And even if he doesn't know, I do. So, you have no excuse you pitiful whimpering carrot-top. Grab some supplies, and get ready; I'm going to reopen the portal that took them."

"One question- why do you even care?" Yuuske was a little uncomfortable that a complete stranger knew he was the Mazaku, and then was trying to take the role as leader. Wasn't that his job?

"I owe Reiku my life. We have a bond, so that I will always know when she is in real danger. The First Mother showed me the peril she was in through a vision 10 days ago. I've been running to Reiku to aid her ever since. We have become very close friends. I'm not going to fail her. I don't care if you don't want to come; you're coming. You have friends in danger too, right? Only a complete coward wouldn't go to help rescue them. That might explain why your loser little buddy doesn't want to come, but doesn't give him an excuse."

Kuwabara was fuming at being called a coward and started to puff himself like a pigeon whose feathers have been ruffled. "Of course I'm going! I just thought that you would need to rest, but was trying to be uh…. That one fancy word for polite!"

"Er…. Tactful?"

"Yeah, that one! I was trying to be tackful."

'SUUUURE he was. And I'm a vegetarian. Hmmm, "tack"ful… not a bad idea…' Nagini just decided to humor him. For an hour, the three of them gathered necessary supplies, and rested a bit. When Nagini was ready, she reopened the rift to the Makai, and they were on their way.

In Korunue's Lair

In a dank, typical spooky dungeon, a single shaft of sunlight was weakly peeking through to illuminate a pile of old hay, giving the only warmth in the entire room to the limp strands of straw. You'd think that the room was completely devoid of life from the silence; and you'd think wrong. Snuggled up under that straw, three sleepy youkai were beginning to stir, and trying to figure out why they were buried under hay. The last thing Reiku remembered was eating ice cream, and Kurama and Hiei's puzzled faces. The last thing Hiei remembered was screaming that he loved Kurama, and needing a shower. And the last thing Kurama remembered was Yuuske blowing up a carton of ice cream, and then falling asleep on top of Hiei and Reiku. Then he remembered that little demon that Yuuske blasted flying out from behind the couch, but he just couldn't think why that memory would seem so important. But he knew something was wrong. How did they all get here? And, where was here? It seemed a little familiar. Almost like he had been there before, but he couldn't place when.

"Urgh… Kur… Kurama? Hiei? Wha, what happened? What's going on? Why are we in a hay pile?" Reiku wriggled out of the straw, and blearily tried to focus her eyes.

"Gr…. Stupid hay… Rrrr, get out! Get ou--- whoa!" Thump. As Hiei was trying to escape the "nest" they had been dumped in, he had discovered a highly uncomfortable amount of straw twigs and seeds lodged securely inside his pants. While removing it, he managed to finally get out of the hay, but landed on the stone floor in the process. Don't worry; he broke the fall with his head, and his large volumes of hair softened the impact. That didn't really do much for his temper, which was already beginning to wear thin.

"Hiei! Are you alright? Here, let me help you." Kurama shook the straw out of his hair, leapt out of the pile to land on all fours, and scooped Hiei up like a mother picking up a crying child. Then he brushed Hiei off, picked a few bits of hay from his pants, and re-fluffed his hair. This made Reiku giggle and Hiei gave a little smirk, oddly enough enjoying the attention. In fact, it would have been perfect, if they hadn't just been kidnapped weren't locked in a dungeon. Plus, for some reason, they could feel that their powers were being suppressed, and they couldn't escape. So, they'd just have to sit and keep themselves entertained until their "host" decided to show up. They didn't have long to wait…

Owari to Ch. 7

Woot! Finally, new chapter done! R&R, kudasai! And don't forget to send me your OC's! Because I got one from one of The Dark Sisters, this is dedicated to her! Tanky! 3 you girl! Ja ne!


End file.
